


Protecting you, loving you

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO AU, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bodyguard Park Chanyeol, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun Fluff, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Angst, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Confused Park Chanyeol, EXO Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Kim Jongin | Kai & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol Is a Tease, Park Chanyeol Smut, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Rich Byun Baekhyun, Rimming, Rutting, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, True Mates, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves in Heat, Wolf Park Chanyeol, chanbaekau, chanbaeksmut, exoau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Chanyeol is an alpha and the best bodyguard in his agency. His new job is to protect another rich alpha, Byun Baekhyun, the son of a famous ceo, but why does the boy smell so good? But most important, why does Chanyeol's rut start in a house full of alphas?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 335





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this was originally posted as tweet fic on my account https://twitter.com/SmutExo if you want to follow me ;)   
> Please remember that english is not my first language.   
> Also please read the tags, this is an abo, actually my first abo and i hope you'll like it, so if you don't like these things and mpreg, that is mentioned a lot, don't read this fic.   
> Enjoy it ;)

" Hey Chany-"

" Fuck off Jongin"

"you're sexually frustrated, as always, otherwise i wouldn't explain your lovely behaviour"

" yes, and i'm going crazy"

" you're not a kid, you know what you have to do"

" sex isn't enough, Jongin, you know that"

" i know, but it can help you, a little. Choose, suffer or.."

" or meet someone and have puppies? no thank you, i prefer to suffer and for the sex, it's not that i don't have it, but, they're all too boring. Omegas, alphas, betas, humans, boring boring and boring"

" it's sex, how can it be boring? unless you want weird things"

" i just would like to cum because someone makes me cum and not because i have to finish it by myself"

" wow chanyeol, you're so unlucky with your sexual partners" said Jongin laughing

" i know, at least i'm lucky with my work, i've received a new job today"

" i heard it from Junmyeon, he's the son of a ceo, right?"

Chanyeol nodded.

He started to work as bodyguard as soon as he finished his studies, it wasn't the work of his dreams, but he liked it and it paid him well. He was also very good and despite Jongin worked at their agency for more time, he knew that his boss, Junmyeon, had a soft spot for him and gave him the best works.

That morning Junmyeon told him that a famous ceo requested their service since he recently made an announcement about a partnership with another company, but lot of people were against this, so the man and his family received hate and threats. He had a son, called Baekhyun, he was a college student and he had to be his bodyguard. That same evening he had to go to Byun's mansion to talk with the ceo about his son

Byuns were famous for being one of the richest alpha families of the town, so since Baekhyun was an Alpha Junmyeon chose him as his bodyguard, he couldn't choose an omega as Jongin. Baekhyun was young and even older omegas, unless they took suppressants, as his friend, had hard times during their heat when an Alpha was around.

He had lunch with Jongin and then he reached the big villa. That was a very big villa.

A lady opened the door.

" you must be the new bodyguard, come, Mr Byun is waiting for you" she said smiling

" wow, this is so.."

" big? I know, i started to work here three years ago and i still have to get used " said laughing the lady

Sat at a big table, with a glass of probably some very expensive wine there was the ceo, he had never met him before but everyone knew who he was.

" Mr Byun" he exclaimed bowing

" oh you must be Chanyeol"

" it's an honor to meet you"

" take a sit, do you want something to drink?"

" no, but thank you!"

" i already like you, a bodyguard should not drink alcohol. Anyway, as your boss already told you i need your service for my son, Baekhyun. He's at his last year of university, he's a very smart and calm boy, he wants to be a model. Since i signed that contract with the other company i received lot of threats and i'm worried for my family too"

" i can understand you mr Byun, you don’t have to worry. I’ll protect your son"

" I know he doesn't want to be followed, he's very shy, he loves his privacy, but he needs someone to protect him, he's too...good"

Chanyeol smiled.

He worked as bodyguard for sons and daughters of rich people, they all talked like that about their children who eventually always were the very opposite of what their parents said and thought. They were all just spoiled and rude, but in front of their parents they always behaved like innocent angels

" Junmyeon talked a lot about you, you’re his best bodyguard, so i'm sure my son will be safe with you"

" i'll do my best as always, mr byun"

" good, very good. So i want you two to already meet, he's studying in his room"

" please, tell him to come here" he asked to the lady

While he already knew mr Byun's face because it was everywhere, from newspapers to TV, he had never seen his son, so he didn't know what to expect.

The lady was back, and she wasn't alone. Behind her there was a boy.

Mr Byun said that his son wanted to become a model and Chanyeol could easily imagine that boy as model. He was beautiful.

Beautiful wasn't even enough to describe him.

He looked like an angel.

He also smiled like a pure celestial creature.

" This is my son, baekhyun, dear son, this is your new bodyguard

" i told my father that i don’t need a bodyguard but he insisted, so it's a pleasure to meet you"

" Baekhyun is the pride of this family, an Alpha that will bring lot of good things to us"

Baekhyun blushed and Chanyeol’s heart stopped beating.

That boy couldn't be real, he was too much. Too much everything and chanyeol just wanted to praise him, to adore him.

" now i have to go, i leave you alone to talk" said the ceo.

The boy took the place of his father and as soon as he sat Chanyeol felt strange.

" chanyeol, It’s not the first time you work for someone who is very handsome" he thought

But he had to admit that he had never seen someone that handsome.

" i'm pretty sure you won't have to work a lot, my father is overreacting"

" i'll be the one to judge that, mr byun"

" oh no, call me baekhyun, please" he said smiling

That smile. He would have killed for that smile.

What the hell was he thinking about?

"Tomorrow, i'll have to go to the gym, after university, my father wants you to drive me around and watch over me when i'm not at home or university"

" of course"

" so, can you pick me up from university at 3 pm?"

" sure"

" perfect, well thank you and see you Tomorrow chanyeol, now i have to go, i have an exam next week, i have to study" he said before leaving him

Chanyeol was sure that he was sexily shacking his ass while walking.

That night chanyeol jerked himself and just when he came in his hand, with a loud moan, he realized that he had thought about Baekhyun's pinky lips around his cock.


	2. Chapter two

At 3 p.m he was waiting for Baekhyun right outside the university. It was so strange to be there, he remembered his days at university.

Suddenly he saw Baekhyun, he was walking with other boys, they were talking and laughing. Chanyeol couldn't help but notice how everyone looked at baekhyun, with adoring looks. He really had the power and aura of an Alpha.

" hello chanyeol" he exclaimed once in the car

"i hope everything was ok"

" everything was calm, too calm" he said laughing

Obviously the gym where Baekhyun went wasn't a normal one, but a gym known for having very rich and famous guests, so without doubts it was well controlled and the only danger for Baekhyun in there was to ruin his hairstyle with the sweat.

As if the boy read his mind he said: " there is no need to come with me, it's a safe place and i have your number, if i notice something strange i'll call you, see you here in two hours, bye"

He left the car, without even giving Chanyeol the time to answer. Maybe Baekhyun wasn't like all the other spoiled rich boys he had worked for.

Even if baekhyun told him not to go with him he was still working so he couldn't just leave to do whatever he liked while waiting for him. He just waited for him in the car.

Two hours finally passed, Chanyeol couldn't feel his legs anymore, he needed to leave that car, but there was no sign of Baekhyun. He waited, but after twenty minutes he decided that it was better to look for Baekhyun. Maybe it was nothing, or maybe something bad happened, he knew that with his work he needed to be sure of things.

The man at the reception let him in without problems, probably they knew that he was Baekhyun's bodyguard.

He looked around, there were just few people, but no Baekhyun.

" excuse me, have you seen byun baekhyun?" he asked to a boy who clearly worked there

" oh yes, he went to take a shower like thirty minutes ago, so you will probably find him in the changing room"

The changing room seemed to be empty. He was about to leave when he heard someone singing and he immediately recognized Baekhyun's voice.

Few seconds later Baekhyun, with a towel around his hips and still water dripping from his hair, was walking, while singing, toward him.

" Baekhyun!"

The other jumped for the surprise

" shit Chanyeol, you scared me!"

He was so beautiful. His body was art, Chanyeol just wanted to praise him, to touch and kiss him.

" i was worried, you were late"

" yeah, sorry, i talked with some friends and i didn't see the time, sorry for making you worry chanyeol, but i'm ok, you can go and wait for me in the car, really"

He smelled so good.

He didn't even notice that he was walking towards Baekhyun, as if was pushed toward him, he realized it just when he was right in front of him.

" really, chanyeol, you can leave and wait for me in the car"

" you smell so good"

" chanyeol, go"

Something was wrong.

There were alphas with a good smell, but such a delicious smell? It could only come from an omega.

Maybe Baekhyun was having regular sex with an omega and he had his smell on him.

" it's my shampoo, glad you like it" he said laughing, but he could see that he was nervous, almost scared.

" chanyeol" exclaimed Baekhyun

Chanyeol trapped the boy between his body and the wall.

He was confused.

He didn't know what he was doing, but it was like his body was controlling him.

" Chanyeol" said again the boy, putting his hands on the bodyguard’s chest

Baekhyun's touch woke him up from his state of trance

" I- i sorry, don't know what i was thinking about" said chanyeol confused

" don't worry, maybe you're just tired, you waited for me all those hours alone in the car" said baekhyun smiling

" Right. Ok, i wait for you in the car then"

Baekhyun nodded.

" what the hell happened?" asked himself chanyeol once in the car.

He didn't have answer.

Maybe he was just tired, and sexually frustrated, and Baekhyun was really beautiful.

He needed to control himself, he had never dared to touch a client and he would have never done it.

" Tomorrow, after university, i have a photo shoot" said baekhyun when chanyeol parked outside the villa

" i'll wait for your outside your university then"

" thank you chanyeol, see you tomorrow"

That evening he had dinner with Jongin and other colleagues.

" jongin, have you ever met an Alpha who smells good?"

" well my mate smells good, the perfume that I gave him as birthday gift was a great choice" he said laughing

" no i mean, he smells very very good, almost good as an omega"

" are you talking about the son of the ceo that you're protecting?"

Chanyeol nodded

" maybe he's having regular sex with an omega"

" yeah, i thought about that too"

Yes, it was the most reasonable answer.

That night in his dream he was having sex with baekhyun in the car. Baekhyun was on him, he was riding him, the dream was so vivid that when he woke up the following morning he saw a wet stain on his underwear.

He laughed.

He had problem to cum when he had sex with people, because very few of his partners satisfied him, but that boy made him cum, in a dream.


	3. Chapter three

“ hello chanyeol!” exclaimed Baekhyun once in the car the following day, after his lessons at university

He always smiled and smelled good.

Maybe, after all, mr Byun was right about his son and chanyeol too, just after few days, realized that maybe he wasn’t like all the other sons of rich people he had worked for.

“ I’m pretty nervous” suddenly said baekhyun

“ why?”

“ I care a lot about this photo shoot, it’s for a cosmetic brand that I like and it’s famous”

Chanyeol smiled. Yes he was very different from his past clients, they would have never talked to him like that and they would have never said him such a personal thing.

“ I’m sure you’ll be great, baekhyun”

“ really?”

“ you’re an alpha, we never fail”

“ right, yes. You’re right, I’m an alpha” he said.

“ your father told me to come with you” he said while turning the car off once he parked it

“ oh, but it’s not a problem, I mean it’s safe”

“ I just do my job, baekhyun”

“ right, ok, let’s go then”

It was clear that everyone there loved Baekhyun, and he was kind to everyone.

“ you must be the bodyguard of our lovely baekhyun” said a man

“ yes, he is, please treat him well” said baekhyun

“ I’m the photographer, nice to meet you. This photo shoot will take hours, so mr bodyguard, just relax and enjoy the show” he said winking at him.

Chanyeol really enjoyed the show.

Baekhyun changed lot of outfits and his make up too during the photo shoot and he was always so beautiful, so perfect.

“ he’s beautiful, isn’t he?” suddenly asked him a girl who must have been the make up artist

“ It doesn’t matter the look or the make up, you could dress him in leather clothes and black make up but he will always look like an angel”

She was right.

His mind had just started to imagine Baekhyun dressed up with leather clothes, kneeled in front of him with his mouth opened, when the boy called him

“ Chanyeol, I’m done here, I change my clothes and you can take me home”

“ this week end you’re free from me, are you going to have fun chanyeol? Maybe with your omega?”

chanyeol laughed

“ no and no. I’ll stay at home, nothing special and i don’t have anyone”

“ oh, i was sure that an alpha like you had a mate

“ that is what my mum always says too”

They both laughed

“ and you? If i may ask?”

“ if I have an omega?”

“ no, i mean, are you going to do something?”

“ no and no. I’ll just study at home and i don’t have anyone”

“ I was sure that an alpha like you had an omega”

“ people don’t like alphas like me”

“ why?”

“ have you seen me, chanyeol? I don’t really have the look of an alpha, I mean have you looked at yourself? That is why”

But i like you, he wanted to say.

“ ah right, this morning my father said me to tell you to come in, he wants to talk to you” said baekhyun once chanyeol parked the car outside the villa

Did perhaps baekhyun tell his father what happened at the gym?

“ don’t worry mr bodyguard, he probably just wants to ask you how work is going” said baekhyun winking at him, as if he knew what he was thinking about.

He was right, once inside, Baekhyun left them for a shower, while Chanyeol met his mother and had a chat with the ceo.

He just asked him how was the work going, if he had had problems and if he liked to work with baekhyun.

“ good, really. I’m very happy to have chosen you as his bodyguard”

“ it’s my pleasure, sir”

“ oh but it’s very late, chanyeol why don’t you stay for dinner?”

“ no no, i can’t stay, it’s too much, really, you’re too kind”

He really had to admit that the Byuns were very different from the other rich families he worked for, they would have never asked him to stay for dinner.

“ but i insist, it would be a pleasure, really”

He just wanted to go home to sleep, but he remembered that his fridge was empty, and he was sure that there the food was very good, so maybe he could take advantage of that invitation and stay.

“ Ok, I’ll stay, thank you for your kindness”

He sat at the table with the man, few minutes later also his wife joined them and chanyeol could clearly see from who baekhyun took his beauty.

The smell of delicious food just filled the room when Baekhyun arrived. He was wearing a comfy gray tracksuit and his hair were still wetg from the shower. He looked so ethereal and chanyeol had to tell himself that running toward him to hug and cover him with kisses wasn’t the right thing to do.

But his beauty wasn’t the only thing that hit chanyeol.

The smell.

Baekhyun always smelled good, but in that moment, as well as after the shower at the gym, that smell was even better.

He realized he was sniffing the air just when he felt mr byun’s eyes on him. The man had a strange look on his face.

“ didn’t you tell him that chanyeol would have stayed for dinner?” he asked to the lady who worked there

“ I-i’m sorry sir”

“ Baekhyun” said the man

Just his name, nothing more and Baekhyun went back from where he came

“ sorry, chanyeol, it’s not nice to have dinner dressed like that when we have guests, he went to change his outfit and he’ll come back soon” said, almost nervously, the ceo

“ oh but it’s not a problem, really, this is his house, he should feel comfortable wearing what he wants, it’s not a problem”

“ you’re very kind, chanyeol” said Baekhyun’s mother.

Few minutes later Baekhyun, with a different outfit, joined them. He also noticed that the smell was different, still good, but different.

As chanyeol expected the food was very good, but baekhyun, who usually talked a lot with him, stayed in silence for almost the whole dinner.

There was something awkward in the air and as soon as chanyeol ate his dessert he couldn't wait to go away.

“ i have to go now, the food was very delicious and you’re all so kind, thank you again for the invitation, really!”

“ it was a pleasure dear chanyeol” said Baekhyun’s mum

“ I accompany him at the door” said baekhyun smiling at him

“ say thank you again to your family for the dinner, baekhyun”

“ no, i’m the one who has to thank you for surviving to this awkward dinner”

They both laughed

“ see you on Monday, chanyeol!”

He woke up in the middle of the night. He was covered in sweat, his body ached, he felt his mouth dry. But most important, he had a boner.

“ great” he sighed.

It wasn’t the first time he woke up with a boner, just a wet dream and that could happen, but this time there was something strange. He jerked off, but it wasn’t enough.

He felt hot, he felt horny, but in a way that was almost painful.

He spent the night jerking off, moaning Baekhyun’s name and just in the morning he finally fell asleep, but his body was still unsatisfied.


	4. Chapter four

When he woke up the following morning, his sheets were still wet from his sweat and cum.

He left the bed and while he was making a coffee he saw that he had lot of texts and missed calls, some from junmyeon, others from jongin.

He called his boss first.

“ finally!”

“ what happened?”

“ haven’t you read the news? Everyone is talking about it!”

“ ehm no?”

“ some rivals of mr byun told him that if he doesn’t end the new contract with the other company they will reveal the secret of his family”

“ secret? Which secret?”

“ it’s a secret chanyeol, i don’t know, but it seems that these persons know it and they will reveal it”

Chanyeol thought that if those persons could use that secret as weapon it must have been something very big

“ so this week you won’t lose Baekhyun from your sight, ok? Everything will be probably more chaotic now”

“ sure, i will”

Once he ended his coffee, still thinking about that secret that could ruin Baekhyun’s family, he called jongin.

They talked about this news about mr byun, Chanyeol also told him about the dinner.

“ wow, they look super nice, i wonder what’s the secret, if they reveal it it will be the scandal of the century”

“ yeah, i can’t even imagine what it can be”

“ your voice sounds strange, more deep, chanyeol”

“ i didn’t sleep well”

“ mmmm”

“ what?”

“ let me guess, you’re sweating, you feel like you have fever, you also feel irritated, angry and you’re horny. You’re so horny that you’d fuck the first thing with a hole that you see”

“ how can-”

“ you forget that i live with an alpha, my mate, i can recognize an alpha’s rut. Actually i noticed that there was something strange in you these days, and now the voice, it was deep and as an omega i felt it, you almost made me shiver”

“ but Jongin, it’s impossible”

“ casual ruts are rare, but not impossible, maybe you were in a room with an omega and your rut started, but if this is the case it will be over soon, or...you met your mate”

Chanyeol laughed

“ it can’t be, i mean, i’m spending my days working for an alpha”

“ i know, i think it’s just a casual rut, it will pass, just fuck around, it will help”

He had just ended the phone call when he noticed that he was hard, again.

“ do I have to spend the whole day jerking off?”

His phone was ringing, and with surprise it was baekhyun

“ chanyeol, I’m so sorry to bother you”

His vice was so pleasant to hear.

“ no, don’t worry, is there something wrong?”

“ No, i mean, i guess you heard the news. So this evening i have a party, in a club, it’s the birthday of a dear friend, and my father won’t let me go, unless he knows I’m well protected. I know it’s not a day of work for your, but I’ll pay you more than usual, I care about this party and don’t want to miss it”

“ i see, ok, tell me the hour”

“ really?”

Yes, really. Actually he didn’t even think about it, Baekhyun needed him and he said yes.

“ yes, really”

“ Thank you Chanyeol, really. So nine o’clock here, and chanyeol, please remember that you will be undercover, so dress well”

“ are you saying that usually I don’t dress well?”

Baekhyun laughed

“ no, but your outfits scream look at me, I’m a bodyguard! So see you this evening”

Chanyeol couldn’t even remember when was the last time he went to a club, so he wasn’t sure that his outfit was good for the evening, but in doubt he thought that jeans and a simple shirt were the best choice.

“ wow, you don’t look like a bodyguard” exclaimed baekhyun once in the car

“ you look good too” he said, but what he really wanted to say to baekhyun was that with those tight black jeans that showed perfectly his thick thighs and that oversize white shirt he looked irresistible and he was trying with all his strength not to pull him on his lap and kiss him till their lips were red and swollen.

“ thank you again chanyeol, you probably had your things to do this evening, and I bothered you, but this is the party of a very dear friend, I didn’t want to miss it, maybe it sounds stupid to you”

“ no, Baekhyun, it’s ok and in my work I always have to be ready, your safety is my work, so here I am and you sound like a very good friend”

“ Thank you”

Chanyeol wanted to ask him about the secret, but he didn’t have the right to do it. He was just his bodyguard.

“ so, my closest friends know that you’re my bodyguard, while to other people I’ll introduce you as my cousin, is that ok?”

Chanyeol nodded.

The club was crowded but Baekhyun immediately saw his group of friends and Chanyeol followed him till they reached the table. He had already seen some of them, probably they were famous or the sons of someone who was famous.

Watching over Baekhyun was easy, he and his friends just talked for few hours, sat at the table, drinking cocktails. It was easy till the birthday boy decided that it was time to join the dancing crowd.

Before following his friends Baekhyun looked at him.

“ it’s ok, just please don’t go in the middle of the crowd, stay where I can see you from here”

Baekhyun smiled and nodded.

Luckily baekhyun listened to him and he danced with his friends where he could clearly see him.

He had to take a deep breath and remind himself that not only he was in a public space but he was also working and having a boner would have been a problem, but his body just wanted to react to what he was seeing. Baekhyun, red cheeks because of the alcohol, sweaty hair son his forehead, while he was dancing and laughing with his friends.

He could still see a pure ethereal creature in him, but like this, he also looked like a wonderful sin on legs. He just wanted to ruin him, to have him. Especially when suddenly they made eye contact and chanyeol’s mouth immediately went dry.

There was something different in Baekhyun’s gaze, as if he was playing with him. Maybe as an alpha he just wanted to challenge him, to play with him like that.

But Chanyeol felt more like a predator in front of a beautiful prey that wanted to tease him.

Someone had put his eyes on his prey. In fact from his position Chanyeol could see a boy making his way, dancing, towards Baekhyun and he was sure that he wasn’t part of his group of friends.

Baekhyun noticed him too and he smiled at him.

Chanyeol felt his body tensing up.

He had to stay calm, they were in a club, most of the people there went just for the sex, they all hoped to end the night in bed with someone, better if it was someone who they would have never seen again.

Baekhyun was so beautiful that everyone noticed him, he couldn’t blame that boy for trying to hit on him.

The boy thought that baekhyun’s smile allowed him to put his hands on him. He was ready to divide them, but he saw that baekhyun didn’t push him away and started to dance with him.

Chanyeol wanted to laugh, of course baekhyun didn’t push that boy away, he looked pretty good and he was a young alpha, his hormones probably went crazy as soon as he felt the boy’s hands on him. He knew how he could feel, probably baekhyun couldn’t wait to take that boy in the bathroom and push him on his knees between his legs.

That imagine, of someone between baekhyun’s legs, was bothering him. No, more than bothering him, he felt angry, almost furious.

He was sweating and his muscles ached, they were too tensed.

He took a deep breath.

Was that because of his rut?

He was confused, almost scared because he hated losing the control of his body, especially while he was working. While thinking all this he had walked. He walked till he was in the dancing crowd, few more steps and he would have reached Baekhyun who was now dancing, or better, grinding, on the boy.

He didn’t think twice, or better, he didn’t think at all. With fast long steps he reached them and before the boy realized what was happening he pushed him away from Baekhyun.

“ chanyeol!” exclaimed surprised Baekhyun

“ hey, who the fuck are you?” asked annoyed the boy

“ He’s my cousin” answered Baekhyun

“ then, fuck off, dear cousin, I thought you were his boyfriend”

“ excuse me, if I had a boyfriend, do you think I’d stay here to grind my ass against your small dick?” said Baekhyun

“ I know whores like you, you-”

Chanyeol didn’t let him finish, he hit him right in the face.

“ you fucking bastard!” screamed the boy while blood was dripping from his nose

“ if you have other things to say about him I’m ready to break some other parts of your body” said chanyeol

“ chanyeol your eyes!” said baekhyun

The wolf in him was furious, he wanted to growl, he wanted to kill that boy.

“ Let’s get out of here, now” suddenly said Baekyun

Once outside the cold air of the night hit chanyeol and finally he had again the control of his body

“ what happened there, chanyeol? Your eyes, your wolf was ready to attack that boy, he was an asshole, but he didn’t do anything wrong!”

Baekhyun was right and he didn’t have excuses for his behavior.

“ I’m sorry”

“ I know you wanted to protect me, but that wasn’t a dangerous situation”

“ I know, I don’t know what happened, I’m sorry, really”

“ are you sure to be ok, chanyeol?”

No, he wasn’t. He felt like he was going crazy, he couldn’t understand or control his body.

“ yes, I’m ok. Baekhyun, if you want to fire me, I’d understand”

“ what? Firing you? No, I could never, chanyeol, you did what you did to protect me, even if you overreacted, but I know you hit him because he insulted me”

They didn’t talk, till they were in front of Byun’s villa.

“ I know it’s not an excuse for what I did, and since you’re an alpha it won’t be a problem to you, but I want you to know that my rut is probably the reason of my behavior. I still don’t know why it’s happening, but I’ll fix this, I’ll fix myself, I promise you this, baekhyun”

Baekhyun looked at him, he couldn’t read his expression.

“ oh chanyeol, you don’t have to fix yourself, you’re not broken. This is not your fault” he said caressing his face

Chanyeol’s body shivered

“ remember chanyeol, this is not your fault” he said again before leaving the car.

If it wasn’t his fault, then whose fault was? He asked himself before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter five

The following morning mr Byun called him saying that he and his wife had to leave for a work meeting out of town, Baekhyun would have stayed at home and he had to watch over him.

He knew that Baekhyun could fire him, after what happened and probably if his father would have known about it he would have fired him for sure. He had been lucky once, he couldn’t risk it again.

When he arrived at the villa Baekhyun’s parents were already gone.

“ he’s in his room, he’s studying for an exam!” said the lady

He didn’t want to disturb the boy so he just sat in the living room. Of course he was still working, so even if he was sat on a very comfy couch he kept looking everywhere, sometimes he stood up and checked outside the villa if there was something strange, but everything was normal.

It was dinner time when the lady reached him, she was wearing a coat, she was ready to leave.

“ I made dinner for Baekhyun and something for you too, you can find everything in the kitchen, my day of work ended, mr byun and his wife just called to tell me that they will arrive tomorrow morning, so you’ll stay with baekhyun till they arrive, bye”

In that moment he felt more like a baby sitter.

The smell from the kitchen was delicious and he couldn’t wait to eat, but he had to wait for baekhyun. He thought to call him, but he was sure that he had a clock in his room, so he knew that it was dinner time, but if he didn’t show up yet, it was because he was busy with his books.

He was drinking a glass of water when he heard Baekhyun screaming. He didn’t think twice, he ran upstairs following Baekhyun’s screams, once in front of the room he violently opened the door. He didn’t know what to expect behind it, maybe a thief, or maybe someone who was trying to kidnap Baekhyun, but what he saw was something he could have never imagined to see.

Baekhyun was on his bed, his clothes stuck on him because of the sweat. He could see from his face that he was in pain, he would have thought that he was just very sick, if it wasn’t for two things.

The wet stain between his legs that became bigger and bigger and the smell. Every alpha would have recognized that smell. The smell of an omega in heat, the smell of his slick.

“ baekhyun”

His name was the only thing he could say

“ go away chanyeol, please, leave the room”

“ I- I heard you screaming, I got worried”

That smell was too strong, too inebriant.

“ you need to leave now, it’s because of my heat, I’m in pain, but It’s ok, leave, please, you can’t stay here”

Chanyeol couldn’t leave. His body didn’t want to leave that room and he couldn’t leave knowing that he was such in pain.

“ you’re an omega”

“ yes” whispered in pain baekhyun

He knew that he had to be shocked, but deep down it was like his wolf already knew it, he had always known it.

“leave, alpha, now”

“ I can’t”

“ for god’s sake, it’s better if you leave now, for both of us, smelling an alpha in this moment won’t help me and I’m sure it’s not easy for you too”

“ baekhyun, my rut started, few days ago, now I know why”

Baekhyun lifted his head to look at him. His cheeks were red and he had tears in his eyes. Was he suffering that much?

“ I know”

“ how?”

“ your smell, your voice, how you looked at me and then what you did at the club. Alphas in rut are aggressive and...”

“ and?”

“ jealous”

“ we need to have a long chat, baekhyun”

“ I know, I’ll explain you everything, just...not now, please, leave”

“ no”

“ no?”

“ how can you tell me to leave knowing that you’re here suffering like this? Does this happen every time you’re in heat?”

“ usually it’s not this painful, I guess that this time is worst because..”

“ because of me”

Baekhyun nodded.

“ I want to help you” chanyeol suddenly said

“ how?”

“ I-i don’t know”

Actually he knew it, but his help involved sex

“ chanyeol, you’re kind, too kind, but the only way you can help me is leaving this room, unless you want to knot me” he said, trying to laugh, but he could see the pain on his face.

“ no, not that, but...”

He couldn’t believe that he was going to really say that.

“ I won’t knot you, baekhyun, just...fill you, I know that you need more than just a cock inside of you, but maybe it will help you to bare the pain”

Baekhyun looked at him

Why did he say that? He felt like a stupid

“ I should have not said that, it was inappropriate, sorry baekhyun, please forget what I said, I’ll leave. If you need me I’ll be downstairs, and it will also be better if I quit this job, just forget what I said”

Full of shame chanyeol was ready to leave the room when baekhyun spoke

“ wait”

Chanyeol looked at him and took a step back.

“ I want it”

“ baekhyun, I wasn’t serious”

“ oh, were you just...kidding?”

He sounded disappointed

“ No, I wasn’t kidding but… I think it was my wolf talking”

“ so you don’t want me”

No, of course he wanted him.

“ Baekhyun, that is not what I meant”

“ because I want it, chanyeol, I want you to help me and It’s not just for the pain. I want you”

“ do you?”

He asked walking towards him

Baekhyun shyly nodded

“ I’m your bodyguard, baekhyun. I can’t have sex with my clients”

“ you’re my bodyguard, you should care about me and my safety, having you, in that way, right now, is what I need to be safe”

Chanyeol smiled

“ I trust you chanyeol, I know you will not knot me, I know it’s hard for you too, but I trust you”

Chanyeol put a hand on baekhyun’s face, caressing him, he was hot, like he had fever.

“ you can stop me whenever you want”

“ so will you help me?” he asked looking desperately at him

“ helping you it’s my job” he answered winking at him.

“ then you better work hard, mr bodyguard” exclaimed Baekhyun smirking

As soon as their lips touched chanyeol felt the wolf in him howling.

Baekhyun’s lips tasted so sweet, he wanted to devour them. He wanted to eat him.

He covered Baekhyun with his body, without interrupting the kiss.

Baekhyun arched his body, looking for more friction and started to move his hips.

“ I’m here” whispered chanyeol pressing his body against baekhyun, to make him understand that he was there for him and he wasn’t going anywhere.

“ please, it hurts” whispered baekhyun

Chanyeol started to kiss his neck while unzipping baekhyun’s jeans.

“ can I?” asked chanyeol while his hand was slowly sliding inside baekhyun’s pants.

“ yes, please, please”

Baekhyun was hard and wet.

He stroked his dick, slowly, enjoying every moan that he let out, then his hand cupped baekhyun’s ass, he squeezed it and then he started to tease him, first with just one finger.

“ you’re so wet”

“ I-i know” he said shyly

“ you’re beautiful” he said kissing him.

Pushing a finger inside him was easy, with all that slick. He took it so well.

“ more” moaned baekhyun

Of course, more.

Few seconds later Baekhyun was moaning while riding Chanyeol’s fingers.

“ does it feel good?” asked chanyeol

“ good, so good, alpha”

Chanyeol was so hard. Hearing baekhyun’s moans, hearing him calling him alpha, seeing him like that, it was driving him crazy, but he was there for Baekhyun, to help him. He had to control himself.

“ w-what are you doing?” asked Baekhyun when Chanyeol brought his hand, the one that few seconds before was between his legs, to his own mouth

“ I want to taste you, omega”

If Baekhyun’s lips tasted sweet, his slick was even sweeter, almost like honey.

“ I want to eat you”

“ do I taste good?” asked teasing Baekhyun

“ oh now you feel good enough to tease me, baekhyun?”

“ mmm maybe?”

Chanyeol kissed him

“ you’re the most delicious thing I have ever tasted, turn around for me now, ok?”

Baekhyun gave him another kiss and then he turned around on his belly.

Chanyeol admired the curves of his body, tracing them with the tip of his fingers.

“ look at you baekhyun, you already cu thanks to my fingers and you need me again” he said while kissing his ass

“ make me cum again, alpha”

Chanyeol spread baekhyun’s ass cheeks with both hands and finally ate him, or better devoured him.

It was like he was licking a jar of honey. A tasty jar of honey who was a moaning mess under his touch and because of his tongue.

Baekhyun started to move his hips, he wanted more.

“ baekhyun, ride my face”

“ what?”

“ you heard me”

“ but are you sure? I mean it’s pretty-”

“ intimate? Intense? Filthy?”

baekhyun shyly nodded

“ but you want it, don’t you?” he asked with a smirk

They changed their position, now baekhyun was over him.

“ you want to sit on my face, to feel my tongue inside of you” he said while baekhyun, holding on the headboard, was sitting on his face

As soon as his tongue touched baekhyun’s hole the omega moaned. From that position he could feel him deeper.

Baekhyun was so sensitive that he didn’t take long before coming again, covering Chanyeol’s face with his sweet cum.

“ oh, chanyeol, I’m so sorry!” he said visibly embarrassed when he sat with his legs besides chanyeol’s chest and saw the mess he did on the alpha’s face

Chanyeol was licking his lips

“ you don’t have to be sorry, Baekhyun, I’d do again and again”

“ don’t say that, I could get used”

They both laughed

“ do you feel better, now?”

“ mmm, thank you, but you...” he said turning his head looking at Chanyeol’s hard cock, leaking with pre cum

“ it’s ok, I know I’ve said that I could have sex with you without knotting you but, I have to be sincere baekhyun, you make me too weak, I’m not sure I would resist”

Baekhyun leaned to kiss him

“ my alpha is not weak”

“ I am when it comes to you, omega, and say it again”

“ what?” he asked with a smirked

“ you know what”

Baekhyun crawled between his legs

“ my alpha” he exclaimed before wrapping his lips around his cock

Chanyeol couldn’t even remember when it was the last time someone gave him a proper blowjob. He knew he wasn’t small, not all, and for lot of his sexual partners that had been a problem, he couldn’t blame them, probably he would have had problems too if he had to suck such a cock, but lot of people didn’t even try.

Then there was Baekhyun.

He started to lick it, the whole length, sucking the tip. He hadn’t taken it whole in his mouth and chanyeol already felt the orgasm close.

“ alpha, look at me” exclaimed baekhyun, his lips shining because of his pre cum.

Baekhyun took him, or better, he deep throated him, without problems and seeing that was already enough for making him cum.

Even if he was coming Baekhyun kept sucking him, alpha’s cum dripping from his mouth. Baekhyun left it with a wet sound and swallowed the cum in his mouth.

“ fuck” exclaimed Chanyeol

“ what? Did I do something wrong?”

“ wrong? Baekhyun, you did something amazing! I can’t even remember the last time I came like this, actually I’m pretty sure I’ve never came like this and we didn’t even have sex”

“ really?”

Chanyeol pulled him between his arms and kissed him

“ really my precious omega”

“ I think I have things to explain to you”

“ yeah, I think so, but first you need a shower”

“ we need a shower, join me, please”

“ see? I can’t say no to you!”

“ really? let’s try. Chanyeol take me to the shower and wash me and then put me in bed and bring me dinner there”

“ I’m your bodyguard, not your servant”

“ so you can so no to me”

They both laughed


	6. Chapter six

A shower and a dinner later they were both in bed.

“ can I be the big spoon?” suddenly asked baekhyun

“ the what?”

“ the big spoon” he said shyly

“ but you’re not big”

“ and you’re my bodyguard and you shouldn’t be here in my bed, so...”

Chanyeol laughed and let the other hug him from behind, he felt his arms around his waist

“ are you ok, now? Does it still hurt?” he asked while playing with baekhyun’s hands

“ yes, but not as much as earlier, you know that there is just one thing that would end the pain”

“ an alpha’s knot”

“ yes, but you know, I can’t get pregnant now. How are you?”

“ little bit better, but I think we’re on the same boat”

“ it’s like we’re the solutions to our problems but we can’t use each others”

He felt the sadness in his voice.

“ baekhyun, talk to me, why everyone thinks you’re an alpha? Why did you and your family lie?” he asked turning around so he could face him.

“ My family is famous for being a family of alphas and then there’s me, an useless omega”

“ omegas are not useless, without them we would be extinct ”

“ but to my father I’m useless, a shame, something that would ruin our family’s reputation. You see, for my father I’m nothing but a whore, just an omega who has to deal with heat periods because needs to be fucked”

“ I thought that your father was a different person”

“ he’s a very good actor and so my mum and I. They taught me to behave like an alpha, to talk like an alpha. I use a perfume that covers my omega’s smell”

“ but to me you have a different smell even when you’re supposed to smell like an alpha”

“ that was something that had never happened to me and it scared me, also because I could smell your rut, chanyeol. Anyway, that is why I lied, why my family and I made the world believe that I’m an alpha”

“ but you can’t hide this secret forever”

“ my father thought about everything, don’t worry. The partnership with the other company, it’s not just a business matter”

“ what do you mean?”

“ it’s complicated and kind of sick, but this is my father’s plan. The ceo of the other company has a son, he’s an alpha. The partnership is nothing more but a marriage contract”

“ I don’t understand”

“ I’ll leave the country and marry the son of that ceo, the alpha. I’ll have his puppies, my father is sure that I’ll give birth to an alpha, but all this will happen abroad, I’ll disappear for a while and then surprise, I’ll come back still pretending that I’m an alpha who, while was away got married, got puppies, but my omega left me for another. I’ll be a ceo and a father, a role model for lot of fathers who wants to have a good career but also good fathers, even if they’re single”

“ this is all so…twisted and that alpha really accepted all this play?”

“ people would do anything for money, Chanyeol. My family is richest than his and my father promised them not only a business partnership but also money”

“ so your father, your own father, sold you, like a whore”

“ well yes”

“ Baekhyun, I’m not sure I’ll be able to look at your father in the face again without hitting him, this is too much”

Baekhyun kissed him

“ it’s already decided, but thank you for worrying about me”

“ Baekhyun?”

“ mmm?”

The omega was kissing him

“ beside that piece of shit of your father, I really don’t think is good for me to keep working for you”

“ I know but…please? I know that it will be a torture, for both of us, but Chanyeol, this is the only way we have to stay together”

“ do you want it? I mean do you want me?”

“ I think that It’s clear that, you’re not just a toy for my heat, Chanyeol, your rut explains lot of things, you know that. Maybe you don’t want to believe it, but my heat and your rut started together”

He knew what he meant, he was talking about being mates.

“ but that is useless” he said more to himself than to Baekhyun.

Even if they were mates, they couldn’t stay together and Baekhyun just perfectly explained the reason why.

“ yes, but please, Chanyeol, I don’t want to waste time that I could spend with you, if staying near you means having you as my bodyguard, I can live like this, but only if you want it too”

It was going to be hard, staying near Baekhyun, but he wanted him, if that was the only way to stay with him, he was ready to suffer and to risk his own work.

“ ok”

“ are you sure?”

Chanyeol kissed him

“ Yes, just please, don’t make me follow you in a club, I already know that I’d have to punch other boys”

Baekhyun laughed

“ are you jealous, alpha?”

“ I can’t blame people for falling for you, but….”

“ but you want me all for yourself”

“ well, I wish that Baekhyun, I can only wish to have you for myself, but there is an alpha who will have you and you will have his puppies so”

Baekhyun took his hands

“ please, Chanyeol, can I ask you a thing? I know it’s childish, but till I’m here and you’re with me, can we pretend that what I told you won’t happen?”

Chanyeol smiled at him.

“ whatever my omega wants”

“ do you sleep with me, tonight?”

“ your parents will arrive tomorrow morning, Baekhyun”

Baekhyun pouted

“ I’ll stay here till you fall asleep, ok?”

“ you’re the best bodyguard Chanyeol” he exclaimed giving him a last kiss before turning his back at him, taking the alpha’s arms as if they were a blanket.

Chanyeol almost fell asleep like that, baekhyun’s warm body against his, his face hidden in the omega’s neck, getting drunk on his sweet smell, but he had to leave that room before Byuns came back.

Leaving the warm bed was hard, but he had to. Baekhyun was sleeping and Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile while looking at him. He was so beautiful, so precious.

His mate.

No, he couldn’t think at Baekhyun like that, Baekhyun wasn’t his, he had no rights on him.

He kissed his forehead and went downstairs, where he kept saying himself that once mr byun arrived he couldn’t kill him, he had to pretend that he didn’t know anything.

Staying awake was easy when his mind was so full of thoughts.

He kept thinking about Baekhyun, his taste, how he moaned under his touch and he wanted it again. He wanted more, but he knew that he couldn’t have that more, because what he wanted was destined to another alpha.

It was early in the morning when Baekhyun’s parents arrived.

“ oh Chanyeol, thank you for having watched over Baekhyun” said the ceo

He hated him, so much.

Chanyeol just smiled at him, a very fake smile.

“ you can go now” said kindly the woman and Chanyeol didn’t waste time, he immediately left that house before he would have said something he didn’t have to.


	7. Chapter seven

Once at home he took a shower, but he still could smell Baekhyun’s scent on him and he was sure that it was the same for the omega.

He had just put his clothes on when someone rang the bell.

“ Jongin? Why are you here?” he asked surprised

“ I think I can smell the reason why I’m here”

He was confused

“ Junmyeon sent me, just because he was busy and because he knows we’re friends so he wanted me to talk to you”

“ you’re scaring me” he said once they both sat on the couch

“ Junmyeon received a call this morning, from mr Byun. He wants to fire you”

Chanyeol’s heart stop beating

“ what?”

“ it seems that when mr byun saw his son this morning he had an alpha smell on him, a smell that was so strong that it was clear to him that his son had done something with a certain omega. Now both me and Junmyeon understand that he is mad because maybe he trusted you and you fucked his son, but we don’t understand why he is that mad, I mean Baekhyun is not a kid and during sex both partners are aware of what is happening, also he’s an alpha, he can’t even get pregnant”

But Baekhyun wasn’t an alpha, that was why mr Byun was so mad.

“ so is it true? Did you two have sex?”

“ not really”

“ what do you mean, not really? I mean it’s sex, you put things in holes, is that happened or not?”

“ Jongin, is complicated”

His friend laughed

“ Chanyeol, I have sex too, what is complicated about sex? Except for sex in the shower”

“ I shouldn’t tell you this but I need to actually talk about this with someone, but Jongin, you have to promise that you won’t tell anyone what I’m going to tell you now”

“ I swear on my mate’s life”

“ I can’t believe it, this is all sounds like the plot of a movie” said Jongin once Chanyeol told him everything.

“ I know, his father is a real son of a bitch”

“ and he decided to fire you”

Chanyeol still couldn’t believe at Jongin’s news, he would have never thought that it could happen

“ anyway, Junmyeon is still looking for a bodyguard now and this time mr Byuns told that he doesn’t want an alpha. I’ll tell Junmyeon that I’d like to have that job, Chanyeol I’ll protect him”

Chanyeol smiled at his friend

“ and I’ll be your messenger, if you want to talk to him, I’ll report him your message”

From being his bodyguard just to have the chance to stay near him to that. Their situation wasn’t upgrading at all.

“ thank you Jongin, really”

“ i know what an omega feels when he finds his alpha”

“ but we’re not mates…I guess”

“ you can believe what you want Chanyeol, but we both know the truth, and Baekhyun knows it too. You can’t allow that bastard of his father to keep you away from each others, it will hurt, a lot, and not just physically, but it will be a pain that you won’t be able to bare without going crazy”

Chanyeol shivered at jongin’s words and even when his friend left he kept thinking about what he said.

That evening Jongin texted him saying him that he talked to Junmyeon and he accepted to give the work to him and he was going to Byun’s villa the following day.

He spent the following day waiting for a text or a call from Jongin, he wanted to know about Baekhyun.

It was late afternoon when his friend called him.

“ Jongin how is he?” he immediately asked

“ He’s like a prisoner in that house now, his father told me to not let him go out, he will leave just for his exams. As soon as we were alone I talked to him, I told him that I’m your friend, I told him that you’re worried for him and you’d like to talk to him but his father took his phone away, so he’s isolated in that big house”

“ that bastard, but how is he?”

“ he’s sad, he wants you and he didn’t think that his father could do that, he said that he hates himself because he didn’t think about covering your smell on him”

“ it’s not his fault”

“ chanyeol, It’s not his fault, but it’s not even your fault, ok?”

Chanyeol nodded.

“ I promise you I’ll look after him and if I can I’ll let you meet, I don’t know how, but I will try, ok?”

“ you’re the best, Jongin”

“ he’s very beautiful and kind, I understand why you fell for him”

A week passed from the last time he saw Baekhyun and Jongin was right, it hurt.

He missed him, he needed him.

Every day he called Jongin asking him about Baekhyun, his friend really became their messenger.

That night Jongin texted him if they could meet, to talk, and Chanyeol got very worried.

“ is he ok? is something happened?” he asked as soon as he and Jongin sat at the table of a coffee shop

“ I don’t want to lie to you, he’s not ok, Chanyeol, he’s an omega whose alpha was taken away from him, he’s suffering and he needs you. He needs to hear your voice, to smell you, to feel you”

Chanyeol wanted to cry

“ I want to help him, Jongin, but I don’t know how, how can I help him? I don’t want him to suffer”

“ I also have another news”

“ is it about the other alpha?”

Jongin nodded

“ when?”

“ as soon as Baekhyun will finish his exams he will leave, he doesn’t even know where he will go”

“ when is he going to finish his exams?”

“ at the end of the month, he has one next week and the last the week after”

Too soon.

“ it’s too soon, Jongin” he said desperately

“ he didn’t expect it so soon too, I think that his father decided to rush things after what happened with you”

“ I can’t let him go, Jongin”

“ I know, I’ll talk to him, we’ll think about something to do, ok?”

He felt tears in his eyes

“ Chanyeol, look at me. You’re strong, you’re one of the strongest alphas I have ever met and I don’t talk just about physical strength, you can do it, ok? “

But was he strong enough for that?

The thought of Baekhyun closed in that house while suffering was driving him crazy.

Another week passed, and the day of baekhyun’s exam Jongin called him.

“ I think I might have an idea, well actually it was baekhyun’s idea, I just helped him”

“ tell me, please”

“ today he had an exam and I had to drive him to university and I went to pick him up, I’ll have to do the same next week, for his last exam. Baekhyun told me that his father doesn’t know at what hour he has his exam, so he won’t give us problems if I take Baekhyun at home hours after his exam”

Chanyeol already felt butterflies in his stomach

“ but, once at home, his father will still smell my scent on him, it will be useless, jongin, things will just get worse”

“ that is what I told Baekhyun too, but he said that this time he will be more careful, he will cover your scent”

“ will it work? I mean is it possible?”

He couldn’t believe that he was going to see his Baekhyun.

“ well I think so, yes, it will work, chanyeol, you will have the chance to spend some time together”

A week, just a week and he would have seen Baekhyun again. He felt like a kid waiting for Santa Klaus on Christmas’s eve.

That week passed slowly and every day he asked Jongin about Baekhyun, the omega didn’t feel well, and every day that passed he got worst.

“ aren’t his parents doing anything?” asked Chanyeol one day while he was a the phone with his friend

“ they’re giving him meds, just that, nothing more, but they are useless. I heard his father saying him that soon he will get what he wants, an alpha’s knot and he will feel good again, you can’t imagine how he talked to him, he treats his son as a whore”

Chanyeol could imagine that very well and he was so angry, he just wanted to get Baekhyun out of that house.


	8. Chapter eight

He had almost forgotten what day was till someone rang his door bell and when he opened the door there were Jongin and behind him Baekhyun.

“ he told his father that after the exam he would have gone to the gym, so you have more time to spend together, I’ll be here at dinner time to bring him home, please guys be careful and have fun” he said wining at him

“ thank you Jongin, for everything!”

“ yes, thank you, really” exclaimed Baekhyun

“ well, my house is not big as yours, but welcome” he said when they were finally alone

He felt happy, but also nervous, as if he was having the first date with his crush.

“ I don’t care about the size” said Baekhyun

“ well, that wasn’t what you thought when you saw me naked”

They both laughed

“ anyway did you eat? If you want I –“

Baekhyun hugged him, hiding his face in his chest.

As soon as he felt the omega’s body pressed against his and he scented his smell Chanyeol finally could breathe again, it was like he had spent those weeks in apnoea.

“ my sweet baekhyun” he said holding him tighter

“ it was a hell, Chanyeol, it hurt, so badly”

Hearing that broke chanyeol’s heart

“ I’m so sorry”

“ it’s not your fault, it’s nobody’s fault, it just happened, it’s nature” he said trying to smile

“ Jongin told me that you’ll leave soon and-“

Baekhyun interrupted him with a kiss

“ no, please, don’t talk about that, I’m here with you, I don’t want to think about my future, about my dad, I just want you, please”

Chanyeol kissed him and just that, just a simple kiss, lightened his body up like a Christmas tree.

The kiss became deeper, wetter, Baekhyun’s body pressed against his, their hands all over their bodies

“ Baekhyun, if you keep going on like this, I won’t be able to resist” he admitted, between a kiss and another

“ it’s ok”

“ no, Baekhyun, what we did together was amazing, but it won’t be enough this time”

Baekhyun stopped the kiss and looked at him

“ It’s ok, really”

“ I don’t know if I’m going to be strong enough, Baekhyun, you’re already going to risk everything for being here with me, if I knot you…”

Baekhyun took his face between his soft hands

“ I trust you, Chanyeol and even if it happens, it’s ok”

“ but, you could get pregnant”

“ with my mate’s puppies, it’s ok”

“ I’ll ruin your life”

“ no, Chanyeol, you’re saving me, you’re making my life great, the persons who are ruining my life are others, now shut up and take me to your bedroom, alpha”

Just few weeks had passed since their first kiss but to Chanyeol it looked like ages. He couldn’t believe that he was there, on his bed, with Baekhyun under him, kissing him everywhere, hearing his soft little moans every time his lips touched his sensitive spots on his neck, leaving red marks.

“ clothes away, I need to feel you” moaned Baekhyun while Chanyeol gently bit his neck

Feeling Baekhyun’s naked body against his skin was like breathing again. It felt the most right thing in the world.

He could feel Baekhyun’s hard cock against his thigh and he already smelled his sweet slick.

“ alpha” he moaned arching his back

He needed him

“ please, Chanyeol” he said kissing him

The alpha traced Baekhyun’s curves with his fingers, till his hand was between his thighs, he was so wet.

Baekhyun was so sensitive and needy that chanyeol dared to immediately start with not one, but three fingers in him and the omega took them so well.

“ I missed this” moaned Baekhyun

“ did you miss my fingers, omega? Tell me a thing” he said with a smirk, while moving his fingers inside Baekhyun

“ did you touch yourself Baekhyun?”

Silence

Chanyeol added a finger and the omega let out a loud moan

“ answer”

“ y-yes”

“ did you cum? Did you think about me, while fingering yourself, omega?”

“ yes, but it didn’t feel good enough”

Chanyeol kissed him

“ I’m here for you now, I’ll take care of you”

“ then, I need more than your fingers, chanyeol”

He knew that, he couldn’t wait for that.

He couldn’t wait for being inside him, to really feel Baekhyun around his hard cock, to fill him, but he couldn’t knot him, he had to control the wolf in him.

“ I know what you’re thinking about, chanyeol, I told you that is ok, please, I need you so badly” said baekhyun kissing him

Chanyeol smiled and brought his fingers to his mouth, as their first time

“ I can’t get enough of you, you taste too good” he said licking his fingers

“ can i?” asked Baekhyun curios

Chanyeol smiled and put his fingers inside the omega’s mouth. He sucked them, he licked them, he could feel his tongue

“ you’re sweet, aren’t you?”

Baekhyun moaned in approval while leaving chanyeol’s fingers with a wet sound

“ now, can I have you, inside me?”

“ whatever my omega wants, I want to look you in the eyes, Baekhyun”

Baekhyun lifted his legs and crossed them around chanyeol’s waist

“ me too”

From that position going inside Baekhyun was easy and the omega was so wet and stretched that he took him without problems.

As soon as he moved his hips they both moaned

“ are you ok?”

“ chanyeol, I’ve never been so ok in my whole life, please….”

“ please what, omega?” he asked with smirk

“ please fuck me”

He didn’t want to go hard, he wanted to enjoy every second, every slow deep thrust inside his omega, feeling him clenching around his cock.

“ you can go faster”

“ I want to make it lasts”

“ we have the whole afternoon, we can have other rounds”

Chanyeol laughed and looked at him in the eyes, stopping his movements, he just stayed still, inside him.

“ are you telling me that you want me to go harder on you?”

Baekhyun blushed

“ a little devil dressed like angel, this is what you are”

“ and is this ok, for you?”

Chanyeol moved his hips, it was a fast hard thrust and he was sure to have hit his prostrate, for the way Baekhyun moaned

“ more than ok”

Hard, fast and desperate thrusts.

Chanyeol was kissing him, his lips, his neck and before realizing he was marking him.

A bite between the omega’s neck and shoulder.

Not just a bite, a mark, chanyeol just marked Baekhyun as his omega. He could use all the perfume that he wanted to hide the alpha’s scent, but it would have been useless, now. Every alpha would have smelled chanyeol on Baekhyun, because now he was his, no one could claim him.

“ Baekhyun” he exclaimed desperately

“ it’s ok, it’s ok, please don’t stop”

He had just doomed them.

“ chanyeol, look at me, hey” said the omega

“ I didn’t have to”

“ you did what is right, I’m your damn mate, alpha, I’m yours and I was yours even before the mark, now you want to take care of me? Keep fucking me alpha”

Chanyeol kissed him, that omega was his strength.

“ alpha, knot me” he suddenly said

“ but-“

Baekhyun moved his body against chanyeol, taking him deeper

“ I want it”

Of course he wanted it too. Just the thought of knotting him was making him cum and the thought of Baekhyun having his puppies was making him crying with happiness.

“ chanyeol, we’re still doomed, at least make us both happy in this hell”

Baekhyun’s words and his gaze were enough to convince him.

Being inside Baekhyun made him feel so close to him already, but having his knot in him? He wasn’t just inside him, he was all over him.

It was like they were one thing. In that moment Baekhyun and Chanyeol, the alpha and the omega ,didn’t exist anymore.

Baekhyun moaned, but he could see tears in his eyes

“ Baekhyun, did I hurt you? Are you ok?” he asked worried

“ no, I mean it hurts a little bit, but…I’m happy, these are tears of joy”

Chanyeol kissed him, losing himself in him.

“ alpha” whispered Baekhyun when chanyeol came. He could feel his semen filling the omega, and for a second, just before collapsing satisfied and happy on the other, he thought that maybe all that could bring them puppies, their own puppies, and that was not only the best orgasm of his life, but also the happiest.


	9. The end

He stayed like that for few minutes, in silence, he could just hear their heavy breaths and baekhyun’s heart since his head was on his chest and the omega was playing with his hair

“ I wish we could stay here forever, like this” exclaimed Baekhyun

“ life sucks, Baekhyun, but I hope I was able to give you a slice of paradise in this hell”

Baekhyun kissed his forehead

“ chanyeol, you gave me everything, you gave me yourself, your heart, your body, your knot. It was amazing even if I have to admit it hurt a little, it was all….so big”

They laughed

“ we need a shower before Jongin arrives”

“ you’ve just broke the spell, chanyeol”

Chanyeol sadly smiled

“ sorry, but you can’t go back like this, I mean we both know that you won’t be able to cover my scent, I marked you and I knotted you, you have me everywhere, deep inside of you, but maybe a shower to clean all my cum from your thighs will be a start”

They were taking a shower when Baekhyun suddenly hugged him.

Chanyeol’s heart melted

“ Baekhyun I swear I won’t let your father or anyone hurt you, even when I’m not beside you I’ll always watch over you, always”

Baekhyun was still getting dressed when Jongin arrived.

“ wow, I hope Baekhyun really knows how to cover your scent because even a human would understand that you fucked”

“ actually we did more than that” shyly admitted chanyeol

“ and I’m not even surprised, chanyeol you’re mates, it was just matter of time before you did it”

Baekhyun, all dressed up, but still with messy hair that made him look like a puppy, joined them.

“ you’ll have to work hard to cover his scent, Baekhyun, he’s all over you and…inside you”

Baekhyun blushed

“ you’ll do in the car, it’s time to go now”

“ thank you again, Jongin, really” said chanyeol

He was ready to say goodbye to Baekhyun, thinking that maybe it could be their last goodbye, when the omega spoke

“ no”

“ what do you mean, Baekhyun?”

“ I won’t go back there”

“ Baekhyun, the thought of you going back there makes crazy but you have to, for now”

“ your father will kill me if I don’t bring you back Baekhyun, I can’t let you go away with chanyeol, I’ll risk everything”

“ and I’d never ask you that, Jongin, you’ve already done so much for me, this is why I sent you a video”

“ a video?”

“ check your phone”

Jongin took his phone

“ I have a new text from you”

“ that is just one of the two videos that I made”

“ what did you plan?” asked chanyeol

“ in the video that I sent you Jongin, and that you’ll have to show to my father, there is me saying to my father that I ran away and he doesn’t have to look for me, never, and he doesn’t have to give you problems, otherwise I’ll send everyone the other video”

“ what is there in the other video, Baekhyun?” asked Jongin

“ me saying everyone the truth about me and about my father, with also audio proves, from phone calls that I recorded between my father and the other ceo, and other proves about this story”

“ wow” exclaimed both Jongin and chanyeol

“ you’ll be safe like that Jongin, I’d never put you in danger, never, you did a lot for me and you’re chanyeol’s friend. I wanted to protect me and chanyeol as well, my father could never let people see that video, it would ruin him and I’m sure that he will know what to tell everyone to explain my absence, he’s good with lies”

“ when did you think all this?”

“ the second week, when the pain was unbearable and I wanted you chanyeol, I thought of a life without you and I felt like I was dying”

Chanyeol felt tears in his eyes.

“ so it’s decided, Baekhyun you’re a genius, let me tell you that. So I guess that this is the last time I see you, both of you”

“ I hope you’ll understand that it’s better for you not knowing where we will go, at least for now” said baekhyun

“ I understand don’t worry, Baekhyun take care of my friend”

“ I will” said Baekhyun smiling

Chanyeol pulled Jongin in a hug

“ you’re the best friend ever, thank you for everything”

“ with you away, I’ll be the best bodyguard of the agency now”

Chanyeol laughed

“ you’ve always been better than me, omega”

“ now I better go, I have a video that mr byun can’t wait to watch”

“ you’re unbelievable” said chanyeol once he closed the door

“ are you mad at me?”

“ why should I be mad?”

“ well, I took a big decision for your too, I didn’t think that you should leave your house, your work, everything and oh god, that was a stupid selfish plan, I have to call Jongin before he arrives at my place!”

“ No, wait Baekhyun” he said taking his hands

“ you’re right, you took a big decision, for both of us, yes I’ll have to leave everything, but Baekhyun, it’s what I want. Having a house, a work, having my everyday life while you’d be god knows where, suffering and in the bed of another alpha, having his puppies? No, I’d rather die, that wouldn’t be life”

“ I don’t deserve you”

“ we deserve each others and your plan is amazing, you’re so smart”

“ well, actually my plan has holes, like, I still don’t know where we’ll go but we have money, in the video I also told my father that he can’t close my bank account”

Chanyeol kissed him

“ my smart sexy omega”

“ if you keep kissing me and praising I’ll take your clothes off and ride you, alpha”

“ I wouldn’t complain”

They both laughed

“ but we have to get ready to leave, the sooner is the better”

“ leaving without a destination, with my omega, I’d have never thought that something like this was going to happen to me”

“ are you happy or sad? Did you want another future for you?”

Chanyeol hugged him

“ I’d never change this for anything else, I’m happy, I have you, this is all I need”

He had never thought of leaving his house, all his things, he didn’t have a lot but he couldn’t bring everything with him.

Hoping that Jongin was going to take care of his things, he packed the essential and after a last goodbye to that house, he was already driving his car with Baekhyun beside him.

“ why are you staring at me, Chanyeol?” he asked smiling

“ I hope that our puppies will be beautiful and smart like you”

Baekhyun blushed

“ but it’s not sure that you got me pregnant, already”

“ well, I think that we’ll have time to try and try and try again”

“ with lot of pleasure alpha, I hope they will have your ears”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic, i hope you liked it ;)   
> If you want to read my tweet fics and my sensless tweet i'm SmutExo on twitter ;)


End file.
